Trapped in Feudal Era
by samy-sama
Summary: She'd taken both the good and the bad that the modern world had to offer her and she wouldn't want it any other way. That is until she's lured into the feudal era against her will. Will she understand and accept what fate holds for her? Disclaimer: Inuyasha's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi


Thank you to my fabulous Beta Pammazola and my friend EmikoSakura27 without whom i wouldn't have been able to start to post the story.

**Feudal Era**

It was getting dark in Inuyasha's forest, the perfect time for Kagome to go home before dinner.

The last days chasing the pieces of the jewel have been exhausting. Everyone needed a little peace, much to the hanyo's dismay, who was complaining loudly, following the dark haired miko to the bone-eater's well. The rest of the gang was already waiting there, expecting Kagome to "sit" Inuyasha once and for all, so they could wish her farewell and go to their evening plans. The miko was trying to argue with the stubborn inu and was reaching her limits of understanding. Miroku and Sango moved away from the scene when they saw the dark shadow enveloping Kagome's face, which screamed murder, the tension in her body was palpable. Shippo and Kirara had taken refuge under Auriane's arms and watched Inuyasha, unaware of the danger coming, which was carrying on his rude behavior.

"Neh Kagome, how many times do have I to repeat to you that the JEWEL is more important than your insignificant youkai exams! Are you so fucking simple-minded?"

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" was all the answer he received.

To relieve Kagome, Auriane removed the furious, grumbling Inuyasha from the hole, the shape of his face implanted in the dirt and took him in a corner to whisper in his puppy ears.

"I know you have a very interesting thing that belongs to our favorite miko in your possession Inuyasha, I don't want to know what you plan to do with it. Yuck, it is disturbing enough. So if you want to keep it a secret, 'for now', I suggest you tell her goodbye, with a more honest smile you can manage!"

He couldn't believe it! She was blackmailing him! But how did the wench know about the thing? _'Fucking woman and her ability to hide her scent and aura!'_

"Feh, okay for this time. I'll let her go for two days …" He was cut short by Auriane's angry voice, "Five days, Inuyasha! She asked you five days of break. We all need it and you know it!"

"Are you crazy? Are you all unthinking?" Inuyasha eyes were popping out of his face.

She answered him in an offhanded way. "In which pocket do you keep it?" With that, she tried to rummage through his clothes, but Inuyasha sidestepped her, yelping and promising to let Kagome leave for five days. After that he will go looking for her and will take her back by the scruff of her neck.

Everyone stop talking when they heard Inuysaha's yelp. "What do you think is going on over there?" asked a confused Shippo.

"Just Auriane-chan 's power of persuasion." Miroku replied.

They all watched with a bemused expression as Inuyasha came to Kagome with a face as red as his hakama. "Kagome! I give you five days, no more, to go to fight your youkai exams and do your girlish things. If ever you are late …"

"INUYASHA!" the miko said in a way that made everyone trembling. "Thank you, I will not be late!"

"Didn't you forget a little detail in that blunt head of yours Inuyasha?" Auriane asked menacingly.

The inu gulped, trying to force a smile "I wish you farewell… wench." The young miko was shock. She wasn't expecting it, but she will let slip the insult for now. Smiling back at him, Kagome said, "Thank you."

With that said, she turned to her friends, saying her goodbyes, and then she jumped elegantly into the well, suddenly submerging by the blue light. _'Home finally …'_

The inu-gang stayed a little while longer near the well. They could feel Auriane's mood decline and chose to cheer her up.

Inuyasha and Shippo started to fight over the hanyo's flushed red face, while Miroku placed his hands delicately on Sango and Auriane's butt. He laughed innocently at the sight of Shippo biting into Inuyasha's left ear, earning him a slap from both of the girls.

Walking away, Kaede and Sango told Auriane, much to her delight, that they had planned a girl night for the three of them. She wanted to think of something else, other than the fact that she was stuck in feudal era for some time now and she started to really miss her modern life …

**Kagome's house**

"Hey sister you're back!" Sota exclaimed joyfully, "You look tired, Sis!"

Kagome smiled sweetly at her brother. "Yeah, I am worn out! I could use a good bath and a sweet, sweet bed, but not before I spend some time with my family!"

"There is just Grandpa and me. Mom is gone with a friend who needed her, so tonight it will be the three of us and it is me who will cook since you are tired. Go to your bath, I'll call when the dinner is ready!" said Sota, happy to take control in the kitchen.

Kagome was trying to relax herself in her bath. Her thoughts went to Auriane. She felt a little shameful to be able to go back in modern time while her friend could not. _'I hope that we find what is preventing her to go through the well soon. The last time she tried to jump inside, she was hurl into a tree. I wonder what they are all doing, what if Inuyasha is gone to see Kik…'_

"Kagome, dinner is ready!" Sota's voice broke through her hurtful thoughts.

"Thank you, Brother, I'm coming!" she replied through the door.

"It was time that you showed yourself Kagome! I was dying from anemia!" Her grandpa exclaimed.

"You were dying by dehydration since you are salivating so much, grandpa!" Sota joked.

"You! Ungrateful grandson! I hope it is as good as the aroma is tempting!" warned the patriarch.

"Oh, please, could you two calm down now so we can eat in peace?" said an exasperated miko.

The old man whispered to his grandson, "What is going on with her? She seems to be so moody…"

"I am sure Inuyasha is the reason for her mood!" Sota whispered to his grandpa.

"I can hear you two, you know! Can we eat now, please, and change the subject?" Kagome intervened.

"Of course, dear!" said their grandpa happily. "Take this, it is for our dear Auriane-chan, it will help her to find answers!"

"This is nice of you, Grandpa." She took it in her hand and caught a strong foul smell, emanating from the little bundle of fabric "Yuck! What is that thing! This is horrible!"

"This is a personal preparation. Don't forget to tell her to wear it around her neck!" was all the answer she received.

Kagome's face became very pale when she tried to picture her friend wearing that disgusting thing around her neck. _'She's gonna kill everything around her just by smell power! Even the dust mites will not survive her!'_

Then she heard her grandpa asking her what kind of excuses he should give her school the next time she will miss her classes. Tonight will be a long night after all …

**Feudal Era**

Later that night, Auriane was lying under the stars. She needed a little time alone. Kaede and Sango had been really sweet to her tonight. They had fussed over her all evening. But right now she needed the calm of the night to think about her past and the concentration in order to collect all information she possessed about herself, so she closed her eyes and let her mind floating inside the memories…

Auriane remembered vividly the day she left France to go live with the Higurashi family, a little more than two years ago. She was seventeen years old at that time and didn't speak a word of Japanese. The beginnings were hard, but with the help of Kagome and her dearest, she felt welcomed and implanted inside their lives. She always dreamed to see Japan, so when her grandpa's long time Japanese friend, Mr. Higurashi, wished to take her in after her grandpa's death, she didn't hesitate to change her life.

Auriane had always found herself to be strange. She thought too that she had always been under a lucky star with everything she escaped and without being injured in her life. She often had dreams where she could see things that would happen in the following days, making her friends generally freak out. She also had funny feelings about present events, like some déjà vu and when someone really did get on her nerves… things happen to that person, like falling face down in the dirt, as if pushed by an invisible strength…

And now here she was, in Inuyasha's village. The first time she met the gang, she thought those people were crazy when they told her she possessed a strong aura, that was as pure as the Shikon no Tama. Kaede said to her that she certainly has other capabilities that have yet to be discovered. The old priestess thought she had something special and that was why she was stuck in Feudal Era, five hundred years in the past from the day she had been suck up by the well. They learned from Miroku that someone wanted her here and had made sure that she stayed by casting a spell on her and the well, but who?

A few days after her sudden arrival in the past, she had been attacked by a youkai after her bath in the hot spring near the village. Subconsciously, she had felt something coming, but she wasn't paying attention. Everything happened so fast she did not have time to react until she was pinned to a tree with the youkai's hand grasping her by the neck. The emotion was so intense she felt like she was in a trance. Auriane could feel the youkai's heartbeat in her own heart, when she locked her eyes on his in desperation, she could see through his soul. It felt like she could reach him, appease him.

At first the youkai seemed paralyzed with shock, but he wanted to fight this feeling. He tried to tighten his hold on her neck, scratching her skin in the young woman had difficulties breathing, but when she felt his hand tighten, strangling her to death, she felt something, a surging anger inside her. She placed her hand on his wrist, trying to make him loosen his hold to no avail. This is when she noticed a bluish light coming from herself and spreading throughout the youkai skin.

She will always remember the look in his eyes, how he hadn't expected it. The punishing pain was rushing from his deadly hand to settle itself inside all over his body. She could feel his life being ripped from his body and heard his scream of pain. He released her. She had to put her hands on her ears, didn't want to hear him, didn't want to see him, didn't want to feel him die…

It was the first time she killed another being. She will remember how it had nearly torn apart her insides.

Kagome and Inuyasha had found her trembling, completely shocked next to the body, followed by Sango, Miroku and Shippo. They took her to Kaede and they made the decision that Auriane had to go to a village of demon slayers. If she had to stay in Feudal Era she had to learn how to defend herself and master her abilities as soon as possible.

The farewells were hard for Kagome and Auriane. The two friends didn't know when they would see each other again. Miroku and Sango told her that once she was ready, she would join them in the search of the jewel shards. Shippo said he would think of her every day and once she came back, he will teach her fox tricks. They were so nice even though they didn't know her for long.

Her training took a few months and was the hardest thing she ever done. She learned to meditate in order to ease her purifying power. Her teacher pushed her so hard that one day her aura flared up unexpectedly out of her body and destroyed everything that was near them. When she calmed down enough, they saw the bluish light condensing into a powerful ball of light. That light dissipated a few seconds later, making way to the most beautiful axe she ever set her eyes on. The axe pulsated, it seemed that it was trying to speak to her, but when Auriane felt all her anger disappearing, the axe fled to her and dispersed itself inside her body.

Her teacher was impressed and told her that the axe was a part of her. Now her power could take a physical appearance in the form of that axe and it was directly joined to her emotional state. It was time for her to learn its name and called it in order to master it. To do that, she started learning to fight with another teacher who didn't take it easy on her. She had to train many nights and days, barely authorized to sleep. It was her teacher's way of making her lost control of her emotions, until finally her weapon could make its appearance to tell her its name. The last part of her training was for her to be able to overcome the difficulties of handling everything at the same time: her power, her axe and her enemy.

She always felt nostalgic, thinking about that part of her life. She had gotten used to living in the slayer village and had made some friends, but it was time to use everything she learned to help the gang in their search for the jewel shards and find a way back to the modern time. Auriane was thinking about Kagome and Inuyasha when she felt a strong presence coming her way._ 'Think about the dog, he will show his tail!'_

"Oi, why aren't you sleeping? It's dangerous to stay outside at night!" Inuyasha said, sitting loudly next to her.

"Why concerned about it? Worried for my welfare Inuyasha?" Auriane replied with a sardonic laugh.

"I am just making sure that my pack is safe! Don't get any idea! Beside, as you always say, you need your beauty sleep. For once I approve, since you have a killer head in the morning!" the hanyou explained, making big gestures to mimic his thoughts.

"Oooohhh Yasha ! Did you just come here to annoy me? You will have to learn to speak to a maiden if you want to pup Kagome one day, because with your rude methods you will have to satisfy your needs with your hands for a long time again!" She couldn't help but laugh at the purple face of Inuyasha. _'I touched a nerve!'_

"Hey! Don't get harsh with me! I was just stating a fact! It isn't my fault if you make innocents animals run away with…" He didn't have time to finish his words when he felt a hard punch on his head, making him kiss the ground violently._ 'Ouch! It hurts!'_

"So what do you want exactly, Inuyasha?"

The young hanyou crossed his legs and arms, taking a serious posture. He inhaled deeply. "Be ready by the first rays of sun. We have to go help a village that had been harassed by a powerful youkai. All the strong males are disappearing one by one. The only few men remaining at the village are too young or too old to defend themselves!"

_'He is so cute when he takes that look!'_ "Ok, I will be ready." After a pause she asked, "Inuyasha?"

"What is it wench?" the closed eyes inuyoukai asked.

"Do you miss Kagome when she isn't here?" The only answer she got was a deep blush before he stood up and walked away. With a knowing smile, Auriane followed him to Kaede's hut where everyone was already sleeping.

Inuyasha had been keeping watch all night and he was getting very agitated when he saw his friends weren't already waking up excepted for Kaede.

"Oi! Wake up! We should already be gone by now!" cried a frustrated hanyou.

"Inuyasha calm down. They were exhausted. They do need that sleep, Pup!" Kaede said in a hush tone.

"Feh, old hag, the sooner we get to the village, the sooner we will be back for them to rest!" Inuyasha growled.

"And the sooner you can find back Kagome and irritate her short skirt to death!" Auriane replied sleepily, making Miroku chuckling.

"Don't laugh, pervert, just because you heard the word skirt!" and with that said, Inuyasha took Tetsusaiga and walked outside, waiting for them to get ready, mumbling about the slowness of humans.

"The soft voice of Inuyasha is always a sweet thing to be awoken with." said Sango while stretching. Miroku stopped what he was doing to watch with a dreamy look her enticing body. The priest was greeted by Auriane shoes on the back of his head. "What was that for!" he complained angrily.

"There was a fly!" Auriane replied casually, gathering her things for a little daily washing. She left the hut with Sango and Kirara. A laughing Shippo mocked Miroku, who was rubbing his lumpy head.

The way to the village near Saitama was, for once, very calm, but everyone could hear Inuyasha grumbling at the head of the pack.

"He really is exasperating today!" complained Sango to Auriane, who was seated behind her on Kirara's back.

"Yes, if only we could sit him…" the girl replied.

"Kaede told me what happened the other day with the little boy. So your powers are evolving? That is so exciting!" Sango seemed to be overjoyed by the news.

"Apparently, but it is nothing very powerful or anything. Kaede would like me to improve the capacity of it though …"

Auriane wasn't sure if it was worth fussing over or not. The little boy, Eikô, did cut his leg while he was helping them in Kaede's garden gathering the herbs. It wasn't very deep but he bled a lot. Auriane tried to calm him down while Kaede was preparing the wound-dressing. When Auriane put her hand on the cloth to stop the bleeding, she felt the sharp pain Eikô was feeling inside her hand. She could only feel the pain and hear the blood rushing out of the wound, nothing else.

At that moment, she had desired to free the boy from the dull pain more than anything in the world and felt that pain reaching her heart. She hadn't heard Kaede coming back, nor did she hear the boy's gasp. She felt like she was sucking up the pain with her body when suddenly she saw the bluish light coming from her hand. Once she didn't feel the pain anymore, she withdrew and saw that the wound had stopped bleeding and was starting to heal itself. The wound hadn't disappeared, but her intervention did help the healing and released Eikô from the pain. Kaede was so taken aback. She wanted to investigate more about that ability, so she made Auriane train every day, without much results.

"Are you serious? I think it is amazing and Kaede is right, you know, you should train more thoroughly!" Sango replied, not understanding her friend's reluctance to investigate more about it. It could be useful.

"If I may bring my opinion, beautiful women, I would dare to say that Auriane-chan is lacking confidence in her abilities due to the relationship of conflict existing between her and her powers," a clairvoyant Miroku said.

Auriane gave a groan of frustration, burying her head on Sango's back._ 'Damn monk! He hit a nerve!'_

She didn't like to be the center of conversation and prayed that they quickly changed the subject.

"Stop saying stupid things, Monk! Auriane-chan is strong and is as clever as Kagome-chan," replied the sleepy Shippo, who was currently sleeping between the girls.

"Shippo!" Miroku laughed. "It has nothing to do with..."

"Did you feel it?" Auriane said suddenly.

The others looked at her with clueless expressions. "What are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"I didn't felt anything wrong," said Miroku.

"Feh, it's nothing! The wench just wanted you to shut the fuck up with your nonsense! Besides, we are nearly there!" With that said, Inuyasha started to accelerate the pace.

"But guys, I am sure there is something strange here!" a vexed Auriane replied. She hated it when people thought her to be hallucinating.

She didn't dream it, there was something dark in that forest and it gave her goosebumps.

When they arrived at their destination, they were welcomed by two old men who invited them to stay in a hut in the center of the village, which was reserved for foreigners. The woman who came to Kaede wasn't lying; they only saw a handful of young men and they looked tired and terrified.

Once inside the hut, three of the young men and the chief of the village came to explain what happened to them lately, while young women were serving tea.

The elder began to speak. "It's been two full moons now that the men of our community began disappearing in the middle of the night without any notice, never to come back. We have looked for them everywhere, but it is as if they had just vanished!"

The group listened to him intently. "The last of the young men remaining are those you have seen on your way. If they disappear too, I don't know what will become of our village without any men able to protect the children and the women!" he finished with a trembling voice.

Miroku, seeing the old man was being overwhelmed with emotions, asked, "Are you suspecting that it is the acts of a youkai?"

One of the young man exclaimed, "It is the only logical reason we can think of! How else could you explain the disappearance of men? They are ripped from their families without anyone noticing anything! Only a youkai can do something like that!" The other men trembled at the thought.

The leader turned to Inuyasha. "You are the hanyo, protector of the humans, right? You came all the way here to help us, right?"

Inuyasha took a dominant and prideful pause. "Feh, of course we are here to help your village! We didn't make it this far just for a little chat!"

Miroku stepped in. "Of course we will do our best to help you, sir; we will keep watch tonight and make rounds to catch this youkai!"

The old man exclaimed happily. "To thank you, kind, sirs, we don't have much, but we offer you two of the most beautiful girls in the village. It would be an honor for them to share the bed of our rescuers! Let me present them to you!"

At that news, the girls choked on their drinks and Inuyasha sweat-dropped, falling face down on the floor while Miroku exclaimed gleefully his gratefulness to the man. "It will be an honor to accept those precious gifts. I promise we will take good care of them! Do you think they will be willing to bear my children?"

Miroku was in such an exhilarated state that he didn't see the dark, menacing shadow advancing behind him with deadly piercing eyes. Everyone jumped when they heard a loud crash against the near wall.

Sango rubbed her hands together, replying, "It will not be necessary to condemn those two young women to such a disastrous and traumatizing experience, sir. I think that on contrary you should keep your girls far away from this hut!"

Auriane couldn't contain herself and cried from laughing so hard, her belly started to hurt too. "Sir, I think those two young males need all their stamina to fight in case the youkai show up tonight!" she explained. _'Men are always more aggressive in fight when they are "full".'_

The village men and women left the group alone to let them rest, informing them that if they changed their minds the young women would be sent to them.

Of course, the girls had to render Miroku harmless while Inuyasha complained. "For whom do they take us? We came here to fight, not to…not to reproduce!"

Auriane laughed. "Don't worry Inuyasha! I will tell Kagome that you behaved!"

Shippo, who had watched the adult interactions, asked, "What did they want us to do with their women? Did they want us to take them as baits? But I thought the youkai only took men?"

The gang didn't want to explain everything to the young fox, so they told him the villagers simply wanted to send them their women to serve dinner.

"But I don't see why it would be a traumatizing thing for those women?" Shippo replied innocently.

"Shippo, you already saw Inuyasha eating no?" Auriane said like it was evidence.

"You wench! Why are you using me as an excuse in your stupid story, instead of the hentai monk?" the hanyo said, outraged. The girls sent him a look full of painful promises that made him quiet.

"So what is the plan?" the demon slayer asked.

"Right now, we don't have much to do except to wait for nightfall and see what will happen," Inuyasha replied.

The girls, Shippo, and Kirara decided to go investigate inside the village. Miroku pretended to be tired while Inuysha perched himself on a tree branch. Miroku slipped discretely out the door once everyone was out of sight, looking for the promised girls.

The priest thought that it was his lucky day. A beautiful young maiden caught his eye, he was ecstatic when his charms worked instantly, she seemed to be captivated by him. She wore a long kimono with strange designs, her hair tied in a loose ponytail, her eyes holding a hint of malice. Her smell was enchanting and her voice was a soft whisper. Unfortunately for him, Auriane and Sango crossed his pasth and threatened the safety of his "precious jewels", so he excused himself from the woman and followed Sango obediently.

When night came, Inuyasha was gone to make a round around the huts of the few remaining men. Sango and Shippo were fast asleep when Auriane woke up with the strange feeling that something was missing. She was surprised to see that Miroku was gone since he should be keeping watch._ 'Maybe he did go pee'_

She went to sit at the entrance of the hut, when something caught her eyes. "Miroku?" she asked, and received no answers. _'This is strange. I swear I saw a part of his robes sliding behind the next hut.'_

She walked where she thought she had seen his fabric and yelped, falling face to face with Inuyasha.

"Did you see Miroku?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"No. Why? Isn't he keeping watch?" Inuyasha asked, perplexed.

"No, I woke up and he wasn't there, but I think I saw a part of his fabric over here, just where you are standing!" She was getting really worried now.

The hanyo tried to sniff the air. It was a warm night and all the forest's scents mixed with those of the village, but he caught a soft smell close to the hut. Auriane followed and bumped into him when he suddenly stopped.

"You could warn me when you stop, big head!" she cried, rubbing her sore nose.

"Go and wake the others up! I can smell the scent of Miroku mixed with a strange soft smell!" he replied.

Everyone was quiet while observing the vicinity nervously. Sango was more distraught than ever and was ready to fight whatever they found at the end of the trail to free Miroku. Inuyasha didn't want to alert the others, but the scent was attracting his human side. It enraged him and he let slip a growl. The others heard him and ran to catch up with the hanyo.

"What did you smell, Inuaysha?" Shippo asked nervously.

"The smell is leading us to the forest we passed through when we came here today. It seems that Auriane was right, something is happening here! Be ready to fight!" was all the explanation Inuyasha muttered.

"What kind of youkai kidnaps men? For what kind of purposes?" Auriane asked.

"Well, apparently kamakiri does! And I don't know why it does it yet!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What? A praying mantis?" Sango inquired. She began to panic for the safety of the priest.

"How do you know that?" Shippo asked. The few things he did know about those beasts was that the females eat their males. The idea of Miroku being eaten by a praying mantis made him shiver.

"I know it because there is a huge one just before me!" Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga, ready to fight.

All the eyes slid toward the giant beast, their mouths agape while the kamakiri disappeared. Sango and Auriane jumped on Kirara and Shippo grabbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder. The youkai insect was quick, but Inuyasha followed the smell until he heard someone's cries coming from behind the bushes and stopped.

They found a young, bruised woman, huddled up under a clump of branches, crying hysterically. Sango rushed to her. She recognized the woman that was in the street with Miroku earlier that day. Taking her face in her hand, Sango asked what her happened. The woman had a hard time trying to regain her breath. She told them she was walking home in the village when Miroku saw her and proposed to her a little walk under the stars before to escort her back to her hut.

The others thought it was typical Miroku behavior.

Sango couldn't help it, she muttered, "Always taking advantage of this kind of situation and it always causes him troubles! Do you know where he is now?"

The woman explained that they were on the way back to the village when they had been attacked by something very huge! The last thing she remembered was being hurt by that thing and Miroku interposing himself between her and the beast before she lost consciousness. In the panic, Inuyasha told the girls to stay with the woman and to take her back to the village, while he went looking for Miroku and kill the youkai once and for all.

_'He is always rushing into battles head first without noticing details like…'_ Auriane's thought were cut short by Sango's voice.

"Come Auriane-chan, can you help me with…" Turning to the young woman she said, "I am sorry, I forgot to ask what your name is?"

The woman gave a weak smile "You can call me Leiko. I hope your friends will be okay."

Sango was shocked when she heard Auriane chuckling behind her.

"Is something wrong Auriane-chan?" she asked, thinking Auriane was being rude to laugh in front of the poor Leiko.

Inuyasha followed the trail but something was wrong, this scent seemed to be older than the one he was previously following. In his rush he hadn't been careful. He now realized that the scent was stronger and fresher where he left his friends; the beast had been hiding and was observing them all that time!

Auriane didn't answer Sango's question. Instead she addressed herself to the foreign woman, who had her bruised back turned to her. "Leiko? Is it?"

Sango did cut her "Help me get her up we have to go now! Why are you acting like this?"

When her eyes scanned Auriane, she saw her friend was dead serious and heard her say calmly, "Sango, Shippo, move away from her, now." Sango was reluctant to do so, but Shippo obeyed immediately, he rarely saw Auriane being so serious and when she was, it was life threatening.

Auriane approached the woman slowly. "I would never have thought that an insect would have such a beautiful name!"

At that new revelation, they saw Leiko's head turn a hundred and eighty degrees to watch them, causing them all gasped. Shippo paled dramatically. Sango took hold of her Hiraikotsu, ready to kill the beast.

Leiko laughed heartedly and replied to Auriane. "Since when do you know? I thought I was convincing in my acting!"

Auriane responded with a dark smile. "Oh! You did a good job with your scent and your little acting, but your heart is fake. Your emotions lack of sincerity! Tell us where our friend is!"

Sango couldn't believe they have been fool so easily by that thing. She was furious!

The youkai told them, "You should concern yourself for your own lives, fools! Your males have a purpose for me, I need them alive, for now. But you, you are in my way, I will kill you now!"

"Our males? Are you intending to take Inuyasha too?" Sango asked.

"My charms only work on pubescent human males. For other males like youkai, I have to use more convincing ways to attract them, but I will not mind the fact the hanyo did trust himself in my den." She then transformed into her true form. It would be easier for her to eat them like this.

A terrorized Shippo asked, "What do you want to do with our friends?"

The monster laughed. "A male serves me for two purposes. I need them to reproduce myself. Yhe thing is, reproducing always whets my appetite!"

They all gave a disgusted shudder, they couldn't help but picture their friends being eaten when they … Yuck!

With rage, Sango sent her Hiraikotsu to Leiko crying, "You better tell us where they are!"

The kamakiri dodged the weapon easily with the help of her antenna. She felt the weapon coming back toward her and pushed it back quickly with her two big insect legs. The youkai turned back to the girls and sent them poison with her mouth. They couldn't see the enemy anymore. Sango jumped on Kirara while the kitsune transformed into his big balloon illusion and told Auriane to jump on him to move away from the dangerous cloud.

Sango told Auriane that they should try to use their weapon on the kamakiri at the same time. Auriane was concentrating on her emotions to make her axe appeared when Shippo and her were ejected by the violent powerful leg of the demon, making them fall far away on the floor. Sango and Kirara made their way between their friends and the youkai. Sango assured herself that they were okay and lashed out her Hiraikotsu right in the middle of Leiko's eye, causing her to cry out.

The youkai was furious now and used its rapidity to fight those vulgar humans when…

"SANKONTESSOUUUU!" Inuyasha's attack pushed back the kamakiri but didn't kill her. Her skin was too thick for this attack.

Leiko turned to Inuyasha and started to sway her body from right to left, creating a hypnotizing dance that overwhelmed Inuyasha's human side. He was in a trance. It left enough time for the girls to prepare their attack, Auriane was so angry that her body started to radiate a bluish light, which concentrated in her hand, making her axe appeared, ready to assail. She and Sango synchronized their attacks to hit Leiko's belly, where the skin was probably thinner.

Their weapons did hit the mark. The youkai was badly injured and it made her released Inuyasha from the spell.

"RYUURIN NO TEISSAIGA!" He couldn't believe it when he heard the youkai's cry, there was also Auriane's cries of pain. He took a better look at the scene; saw that her axe was implanted into the youkai's belly protecting Leiko, rejecting Inuyasha's attack on Auriane!

He couldn't believe it, her own sword tried to kill her! They had to find a way to retract the axe from the kamakiri or they will not be able to kill her.

Auriane ran under Leiko's belly with the little energy she had left after Inuyasha's attack and tried to take back her weapon. "Stupid axe come here!"

The weapon rebelled against its master, giving her hard electrical hits. The gang was stunned, Auriane was more and more furious after her axe, as long as the axe was implanted inside Leiko, they couldn't fight her. They had to find a way quickly. Inuyasha tried to grab it, avoiding the legs that were trying to pierce him at the same time, but the axe tried to purify him.

_'What the fuck'_ "Auriane! Concentrate on your weapon damn it!" the hanyo yelled

She knew they couldn't sidestep the hits eternally, so she closed her eyes and reached inside her, the rage was strong, it came from her power, it was angry at her. _'What do you want?_' she asked.

_'Welcome the pain of the enemy and free me'_ it replied in a harsh whisper.

_'It will kill me if I do that!'_ she tried to argue.

Auriane felt a surge of power burning her heart._ 'You don't trust me, you don't deserve me!'_ her weapon cried.

The others saw the axe emanating an intense light that seemed to burn the kamakiri from the inside. Leiko gave an anguish cry while they heard a strident sound coming from the axe. The youkai exploded from the pressure of the purifying light, making the group blind by the powerful light coming out of Leiko's body. When all calmed down, they saw Auriane unconscious on the floor next to them.

She was hurting everywhere; her eyelids had difficulty opening. Auriane could hear the fussing around her and groaned.

"She is waking up!" Sango said, relieved.

Auriane felt a tongue on her face and saw Kirara licking her. Next to her, Shippo had tears in his eyes while Inuyasha looked furious.

"Keh! What is wrong with your fucking weapon! I never saw that before!" the hanyo exclaimed. "Now that you are awake we can go looking for Miroku! I hope she didn't have time to eat him!"

"Nor time to reproduce with him," whispered the demon slayer.

Auriane didn't have strength anymore and had to be carried on Kirara's back. She really hoped that they found the poor Miroku quickly.

Inuyasha followed the trail he had caught before coming back to the girls and continued to follow it till they arrived before some sort of cave. The hanyo smelled a lot of different human scents mixed with Miroku's. "He is here."

They all came inside and saw that it was very dark with a terrible smell of death. Shippo used his magic's skills to lighten the place. There were human skeletons everywhere and two kinds of cocoons.

"I can feel Miroku inside the right one and another male in the left one. They are alive," said Inuyasha.

They rushed to the cocoons and freed the two men, they were unconscious but safe.

A stuttering Shippo caught their attention. "Uh guys! Look over here!"

They all gasped. There were thousands of eggs and some of them were ready to bloom.

"Alright, everybody gets out now!" screamed Inuyasha, placing the two men on Kirara while Auriane tried to keep them steady on the cat. Once they were all outside they could hear the hanyo's assault, destroying all the eggs. The two men regained consciousness the moment they were outside, in the fresh air. The group began to ask them numerous questions about their wellbeing when they heard the caw of a crow.

"Auuuuuuuuuuurrrrrriiiiiaaaannneeee!" It was Myoga's voice approaching them.

Inuyasha smacked his face, looking at his hand, he growled, "I am not the girl!"

"I know that! But your hanyo's blood is just succulent!" Myoga jumped on Auriane's hand to address her. "I came looking for you, Totosai-sama asked for your presence!"

The young woman looked at him, incredulous "What does he want with me?"

"I don't know much, he said that it is concerning your axe's cries or something like that and he also has a surprise for you." the flea said.

"You should go and see if he can help you Auriane-chan." Miroku urged.

"With the exploit your fucking axe had done today, you better go to see what is going on with it. It could have killed you!" Inuyasha added.

Sango turned to her, wanting to convince her friend, she said, "We are very worry about it Auriane-chan, if someone can help you with your weapon, it is Totosai-sama."

"What happened to you today, my dear Auriane-chan?" a very concerned flea asked.

"Oh, I will tell you on the way; it is a long story…" the defeated Auriane replied.

"Can I come with you so I can protect you?" Shippo asked, hopeful.

The modern girl looked at her friends who didn't seem to be against it and smile at him."I will enjoy your company Shippo!"

"Yeahhhh !" The fox was so happy.

After they assured the villagers that they were safe now, they all collected their bags and prepared to depart. The group said their farewells to Shippo and Auriane before leaving for Inuyasha's village. They were hopeful for Auriane. They had been scared for her today.


End file.
